Unconditional
by KittyGirl12
Summary: "My dear Olivedew, do you like sad stories?" The young warrior looked up at the elder, "I prefer love stories," she replied. "What if I told you both?" Owlflight asked. Olivedew nodded and Owlflight began her tale. Join 2 friends and an obnoxious apprentice as they learn the meaning of unconditional love. Please read, enjoy and review! :)
1. prologue

**Unconditional**

**A/N: ****J****Your support means the world to me! Thank all of you for viewing, and please feel free to leave a review! I will make whatever changes seem necessary to increase your viewing pleasure! (Please be respectful, tell the truth and no cursing.) **

**So sit back and enjoy my story! (Hope you like it!)**

**Prologue**

Olivedew hurried across the clearing to the elders den. Cautiously, she poked her head inside and smiled warmly at the older cats.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

Owlflight, one of the elders, looked up. "Of course! I suppose you came to hear that story I promised you?"

Olivedew nodded and curled up beside the gentle elder.

Owlflight was a respected old cat who told the best stories in all four clans! She loved to talk about the great battle that had been fought with the dark forest back when Bramblestar had only been deputy. Owlflight hadn't even been born at the time but her mother, Cherryflower, had been an apprentice then and had run to the other clans warning them of the danger and begging them for aid.

Moons ago, Bramblestar had passed his leadership on to _his _deputy, Nutstar, who was now looking forward to retirement. Time had gone by and Owlflight had grown up and had a kit of her own, Redberry, Olivedew's mother. But Owlflight never forgot the past valor of which her mother had told her and she shared her memories with the rest of Thunderclan.

"My dear Olivedew, do you like sad stories?"

She looked up at the elder, "I prefer love stories," she replied.

"What if I told you both?" Owlflight asked.

Olivedew nodded and Owlflight began her tale.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"When I was still a 'paw, I had a best friend. She was like a little sister to me; I loved her so much that we spent every free hour with each other."

Owlflight smiled dreamily as she told her story. Even the other elders perked up their ears.

"Any way, my friend was always leading me on daring adventures, leaping through the trees and stealing nuts from squirrels, just for fun! She was a daring cat but I was quiet and sensible and I would often complain about her recklessness.

'Treepaw,' I would say, 'you are crazy! You will fall right out of these trees one day and then you will die!'

Treepaw only laughed and said 'My name, Owlpaw, just remember my name!'

Then she would skip off through the leaves and I would chase after her, begging her to wait."

One day Treepaw dragged me through the forest, telling me that she had a special surprise waiting for me.

'We're almost there! Keep your eyes closed.' She laughed.

'Grrrr! I don't like surprises and you know that.' I replied, 'Why do you always have to be so, so, _surprising_?'

Treepaw finally told me to open my eyes and when I did, I found that I was right next to the lake. She was so excited and told me that she was going to teach me to swim! I was shocked and I refused. However, she persisted, so I agreed." At this point, Owlflight yawned and shook her head.

"Shouldn't you be getting on with your warrior duties?" she asked.

Olivedew sighed but she knew that the elder was right. "What about the rest of the story?" she asked.

"Come back tomorrow and I will tell you more."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Finish your story, please!" Olivedew had curled up beside the elder and was looking up at her expectantly.

"We had a lot more fun than I expected!" Owlflight said dreamily, as she began.

"Treepaw _did _teach me how to swim and it was surprisingly exciting! We splashed and played for quite a while and then, waterlogged, we flopped onto the sand.

'That was really fun!' I gasped.

Treepaw gave me one of those _I told you so _looks and snorted.

'Fine!' I huffed, 'Be like that!'

We started laughing. Treepaw waded back into the water and started sifting the sand through her paws. After a few moments, she held something up to catch the light.

'Look what I found!'

I hurried over and saw that she was holding a beautiful gold veined pebble. The sun glinted off of its turquoise exterior and the small golden veins caught the light with dazzling twinkles.

'Wow,' I breathed, 'that's beautiful…'

'I know!' Treepaw grinned, 'that's why I'm giving it to you!'

I started to refuse but she cut me off.

'I'm giving it to you as an 'I'm sorry gift', after all, you'll probably never forgive me….' she said with a sad little sniff.

I was getting concerned. 'Why won't I forgive you? What have you done?'

Treepaw gave a dramatic sigh (it sounded more like the noise a dying squirrel makes than a sigh) and looked at her paws. 'Oh, you will never forgive me…' she moaned.

My concern was very quickly turning to panic. 'For what wont I forgive you, Treepaw?' I was seriously worried.

'THIS!' Treepaw yelled and splashed me with ice cold water.

I pounced on her and splashed her back and soon we were in a full out water war!"

Owlflight stopped her story to yawn. She rolled over and continued. "Oh, yes…..we had a wonderful time that day. Where was I?"

"You were telling us about the water war," Olivedew prompted her.

Owlflight smiled and started talking again.

"After a while we got tired so we flopped on to the bank, exploding with giggles.

'We should probably head back soon,' Treepaw gasped, 'Our mentors will be mad.'

I wasn't listening. 'Where's my pebble?' I demanded, 'It was right here just a moment ago!'

Treepaw came over and joined in the search, but as hard as we looked, we couldn't find that pebble!

After a while, I was ready to give up but Treepaw shushed me.

'Did you hear that?' She asked in a creepy voice.

'Stop playing around,' I hadn't heard anything and Treepaw was starting to frighten me, 'Let's go back.'

'Wait!' Treepaw stopped me, 'I swear that I heard….laughter.'" At that point in the story, Owlflight stopped and closed her eyes.

"What about the rest?" Olivedew asked.

"Tomorrow, I'll finish it then," the elder grunted, "Now run along, I'm tired."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Olivedew rushed into the elder den, eager to hear more of Owlflight's story.

"Now," the kindly old cat said, "Before I tell you about the laughter, you must know that there was an extremely annoying apprentice who was no end of trouble for his mentor, his mother, and, in fact, all of Thunderclan. His name was Jaypaw, but the other apprentices called him 'Snatch.' At gatherings, most young she-cats from other clans pretended to swoon at the sight of him but the Thunderclan apprentices knew better. He teased the she-cats and bullied the toms. He sneaked away from his training as often as he possibly could and he hadn't caught even the smallest piece of prey in his life!

I hated him because he had once poured mouse bile on me while I was sleeping. I smelled like sour vomit for a month, even though I had spent every moment possible in the water trying to wash off the stench.

Treepaw never seemed to get mad at him though! She always told me that he was lonely and if we tried extra hard to be his friend he might be kind in return. I didn't buy it.

Anyway, as soon as I heard the laughter I got suspicious.

'I think it's coming from behind that bush,' Treepaw said.

We ran over and as soon as we pulled the branches aside my suspicions were confirmed.

Bent double with laughter, a gangly, grey tom quickly tried to hide the shiny rock beneath his paw but I caught him in the act.

'JAYPAW!' I yelled, "GIVE IT BACK NOW!'

Jaypaw just smirked.

'Give what back, pretty birdie?' he asked with his cheekily innocent smile.

I gave him my most deadly glare. 'My rock.' Sadly, my glare didn't seem to be working, at all.

Then, Treepaw flashed her sweetest smile and politely said 'Jaypaw, can you please give the pebble back? Please?'

And he did. He put the pebble right into her paws. My jaw dropped.

Jaypaw turned to run off, but after taking a few steps he looked over his shoulder. 'I only gave your stupid rock back because you're so cute, _Rootpaw._'

That was what he called Treepaw. '_Rootpaw'. _That name made my blood boil but my friend didn't react.

Jaypaw looked at me and did a double take, 'Wow! What's wrong with your jaw, pretty birdie?' Laughing, he ran off.

I'm pretty sure that steam was coming out of my ears but all Treepaw said was 'Perhaps he will become a medicine cat.'

'What?' I asked mockingly, '_Jaypaw_? A _medicine cat_?'

Treepaw shrugged, 'He was named after Jayfeather and he's a medicine cat.'

I glared at the ground as I picked up my rock. 'They say that Jayfeather was impossibly difficult to live with when he was young, too,' I mumbled.

Treepaw ignored me all the way back to camp." Owlflight paused in her story-telling to smile at her young listener.

"Do you remember the story of Jayfeather?" she asked.

Olivedew nodded, "He was the blind medicine cat wasn't he? Was he really grumpy as a 'paw? "

"So I hear, though I wasn't born at the time. I remember that even in his older years he was rather edgy. But trust me; Jaypaw was many, many times worse than Jayfeather ever could have been. Anyway, back to my story." Owlflight stretched, and continued.

"We didn't see Jaypaw that evening but the next morning I woke up early, just in time to see him slinking back into his nest. I didn't say anything though, but decided to leave well enough alone.

Later that day Treepaw and I were on a hunting assignment and we ran into Jaypaw.

'Hello!' Treepaw called out cheerfully and he returned the greeting.

Treepaw nudged me and I mumbled, 'Hey, _Snatch_.'

After we passed him, Treepaw took me aside. 'Listen,' she said, 'could you at least _try _to make an effort to be friendly? I know that you hate him, but I have a feeling that if you would only be kind to him, he might soften. Can you do it for me? Please?'

I didn't answer for a while. _Be kind to that horrible cat? Treepaw must be joking. _After a while, I was unable to stand the stony silence any more. 'I suppose I will,' I growled, 'but only for your sake, only because you're my best friend.'"

The elder shooed Olivedew away, promising her more of the story the next day.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Settle down and I'll finish my story, for perhaps today is the day that you will finally hear the end."

Olivedew giggled eagerly as Owlflight began.

"For a whole moon, I tried to be civil to Jaypaw but he didn't seem to be improving.

'Give him time,' Treepaw told me, 'In time, he will soften.'

I still wasn't sure if I believed her, though.

The next day our mentors sent us out on a hunting test. We dodged and pounced, swiping and biting.

'Wow!' Treepaw grinned as we took a short break in the shade, 'We're doing great on this test! I wouldn't be surprised if we become warriors soon!'

I nodded in agreement as I buried my small pile of fresh-kill for pick-up later.

We had paused to admire the view of the camp from a high rock. The side of the camp opposite us formed a steep cliff, dropping dangerously down into the clearing. For a while we gazed at the scene without moving.

'Let's see if we can catch anything else,' I said after a while and started to move off but Treepaw stopped me.

'Look! Through the trees,' she pointed towards the other side of the camp which could be seen clearly from our position.

Growing on the very edge of the cliff, which formed the camp wall, a small tree swayed in the wind. And beneath the tree, I could barely make out the form of Jaypaw. He seemed to be trying to climb up into the branches but by the looks of it, he was failing miserably.

'Let's go see what he wants,' my friend suggested.

I almost refused, but Treepaw shot me a look, so I agreed. We hurried around the camp perimeter until we reached the cliff edge.

Jaypaw was standing at the foot of the tree, swatting at a measly little squirrel that was right out of his reach. Treepaw called out to him and he turned to face us.

'What are you doing?' I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

At first, I thought that he hadn't heard my question but after a while Jaypaw replied, 'I'm trying to climb this tree.'

That was obvious.

Jaypaw continued, 'my mentor threatened me with punishment unless I caught a squirrel for this hunting test. He says that an apprentice my age should be able to catch a squirrel by now, but I can't. I've looked everywhere for one but this is the only one I could find. I've been trying to catch it for hours but….' His voice trailed off and he looked embarrassed.

'Wow,' I said and Treepaw glared at me.

'I'll climb the tree for you!' she said considerately, 'I've caught lots of squirrels and I love to climb so it will be no trouble at all!'

Jaypaw's face lit up. I was surprised. I had thought that that cat was bereft of emotion.

Treepaw started to leap into the tree but I pulled her back.

'No!' I cried, 'You'll fall and get hurt, I can't let you go up there! Can't you see how shaky the branches are? It will up-root and fall right over the cliff.'

Treepaw looked sad, 'Cant you see that I only want do something kind for Jaypaw? If I get hurt then at least he will have his squirrel,' then her face brightened and she grinned, 'Besides, I won't fall! I'm awesome! Don't you know that?' she did a fake pout but I refused to laugh.

'Don't go up there,' I pleaded, on the verge of tears.

'Do you want Jaypaw to get in trouble? You heard what he said; his mentor will punish him if he doesn't get the squirrel.'

Treepaw pushed past me and carefully started to climb the tree. She reached the top branches without harm and was able to catch the little squirrel and toss it down to Jaypaw.

'Thank you!'

Jaypaw's thanks shocked me! I had never pictured him as being the 'thanking' type!

Slowly, Treepaw started her treacherous decent as I watched with bated breath. About half way down, the branch she was standing on broke.

For a split second, my eyes met hers as she tumbled backwards into thin air. I will never forget the terror in those eyes.

Everything moved in slow motion, as I shrieked her name. I rushed towards the edge of the cliff and would have jumped over had not Jaypaw grabbed me and pulled me back.

Treepaw's screams echoed through the camp as she fell.

I watched her as she hurdled downwards, the noise of her shrieking making me nauseous. Then, she hit the ground with a reverberating thump. When the dust cleared, I saw her lying in the center of the camp, her neck twisted at an awkward angle.

I saw other cats rush towards her body. I saw the medicine cat shake her head. Then, tears blurred my vision and I sank to the ground.

Before I closed my eyes, I saw tears streaming down Jaypaw's face as he whispered her name.

'Treepaw.' That was the only time he had ever called her that."

Owlflight's eyes filled with tears as she paused in her story telling. Olivedew sniffed as she quietly asked, "Is that the end?"

"No, not quite." Owlflight continued her tale.

"We had a ceremony in remembrance of Treepaw. Jaypaw came but when he saw me, he slunk back into the shadows. I whispered his name and he came closer.

'It's not your fault Jaypaw.'

He didn't say anything. I had brought the rock that Treepaw had given me and I pressed it into his paws. He looked up at me questioningly.

'She would have wanted you to have it,' I turned away.

It was a beautiful ceremony but when Treepaw's older brother, Stonetalon saw Jaypaw, he drove him off, cursing him and blaming him for Treepaw's death.

Jaypaw ran into the woods and when I called his name he ignored me and vanished into the undergrowth clutching the pebble in his mouth.

I forgave him that day, although I didn't know it.

Time passed, but I never forgot my best friend." Owlflight closed her eyes, and made a motion to shoo Olivedew away, telling her that the story was over.

"What happened to Jaypaw?" she persisted.

"Oh," Owlflight sighed, "I never saw him again. He never came back out of the woods and most say that he took his life, but no one knows for sure."

"Thank you," Olivedew called as she left the elder den, "That was a beautiful story,"

**A/N: Don't stop reading yet, there is still an epilogue (promise to post it tomorrow!) for those of you who are sad about Treepaw's death, remember, I am sure that she's a billion times happier in starclan, where she can leap from branch to branch with out falling. :)**


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

As Olivedew left, she bumped into the young medicine cat apprentice, Featherpaw, who dropped the bundle of herbs that she was carrying.

"Sorry," Olivedew said, helping Featherpaw pick up the mess, "Who are you bringing those herbs to? Is any cat sick?"

"Oh, no," Featherpaw smiled, "It's for Goldentree, she's going to Starlight's den, you know, medicine cat stuff!"

Goldentree, the medicine cat, often visited Starlight, the great-grand daughter of Midnight, a powerful badger who lived by the sun-drown-place.

Midnight had helped the clans find their new home by the lake, many moons ago when their old home had been destroyed. Now, her children kept up strong relations with the clans, visiting each other often.

"OK, well, may Starclan be with her," Olivedew hurried off to join a hunting patrol.

Goldentree struggled against the wild wind as she slowly made her journey to the sun-drown-place.

She found that she was talking to herself as she walked.

"You'll have to find shelter for tonight," she rambled, "There won't be any sleeping under the stars for you."

After nearly an hour more of walking, Goldentree saw a tall two-leg shelter called a "barn" in the distance. She hurried towards it, knowing that such shelters were warm and empty of two-legs, providing excellent cover.

Pushing open the door of the barn, the young medicine cat was surprised to see that there was already another cat sleeping in the hay. She started backing away, but the grey cat opened one blue eye and beckoned Goldentree in.

"Come in! You're welcome to stay here, if you want. There are plenty of mice, help yourself!"

The medicine cat smiled gratefully as she entered the warm barn. She quickly caught a couple of mice and decided to give one to her host.

The old cat smiled at the fresh-kill and thanked her.

"That's a beautiful stone," Goldentree said, motioning to a pretty turquoise pebble with gold veins that was resting near her host.

The cat looked sad for a moment and then said, "Oh, yes, that one has a story with it. A story of unconditional love…" his voice trailed off.

"I'd love to hear it some time," Goldentree said, "And thank you for letting me stay here, uh, mister-"

The old cat smiled.

"You can call me Jaypaw," he said.

**A/N: An enormous shout out of thanks to my editor, ****_Brownflower_**** who has saved me from endless humiliation at the hands of *dun dun dun dun duhhh* the ****_grammar trolls_****! **

**YAY! *starts clapping* WOOHOO! OH YEA! BROWNFLOWER! *awkward silence* AHEM….moving on. **{


End file.
